


California Love: A Jaden Smith Fanfic

by MDST3559014



Category: Jaden smith - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22816987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDST3559014/pseuds/MDST3559014
Kudos: 4





	California Love: A Jaden Smith Fanfic

By the time I woke up, my mom and dad were already awake, talking to one another. "Hey, dad," I said, wiping the sleep from my eyes. "Do you know how much longer it'll be until we get there?" "About 10 minutes. The pilot just announced it on the loudspeaker," he said. So I just sat there, continuing to reflect on how everything was about to change now that we were officially moving. Finally, the loudspeaker blasted again: "Buckle up and remain in your seats. This is about to be a rough landing." I followed the pilot’s instructions and we thankfully landed safely. As soon as the pilot gave the okay, I unbuckled my seatbelt and stretched. When I looked to my right, I saw Jaden standing there, his gaze locked on me. "You're finally awake, I see," he said. I glared at him, indicating for him to keep quiet since my parents were still in the row behind me. "What!?" He said, obviously not understanding what I was attempting to signal. 

He finally noticed my parents staring right at us. His eyes expanded so wide, they looked like the size of two bowling balls. I still don't understand how he didn't see them when he was walking down the aisle toward me. Ugh. Well explaining this situation to my parents should be fun! My mom just looked amused at the current predicament, while my dad looked unamused. "Who's this cute boy, Crystal?” my mom asked. "His--" I began before being cut off. "My name's Jaden." "Oh. Nice to meet you," my mom replied. "I'm Trisha Simms, but you can just call me Trisha!" "And this," she continued, motioning to my dad, "is Gregory Simms, but you can call him Greg." My dad quickly snapped his head toward my mom, showing his apparent disapproval. "Okay. Nice to meet you!" Jaden said, reaching out his hand to my mom, then reluctantly shaking my father’s hand. Then he looked toward the front of the plane at his friends, who were preparing to exit. "Well, I think I have to go. It was really nice meeting you, Mr. and Mrs. Simms,” he said. "You mean Trish!" my mom ejected. Jaden just began to catch up with his friends, but not before whispering in my ear, "And I'll make sure to catch up with you later," drawing out the last word, causing me to shudder.


End file.
